This invention relates to a machine tool, particularly a stamping or nibbling machine, with at least one tool magazine arranged above or below the displacement plane of the workpiece. The tool magazine is rotatable about an axis of rotation which extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tool in the machine or to the longitudinal direction of movement of the male die.
A known stamping machine has rotatable tool magazines both above and below the displacement plane or range of the workpiece, which normally consists of a sheet metal plate, with the upper magazine receiving the male dies and the lower magazine the respective female dies. The lower magazine, whose axis of rotation is parallel to the working direction of the male die, is so arranged that the upper ends of the female dies extend up to the displacement plane or range of the workpiece.
As a result, the workpiece bears on these female dies of the lower magazine. Particularly in the case of an open-worked workpiece, with a reduced bending resistance, it can happen that the workpiece is hooked or engaged with one or more female dies and consequently can no longer be displaced. Additionally, the female dies can be damaged, or at least fouled, solely, by the movement of the workpiece. On the other hand, however, the workpiece must assume a predetermined position, in a vertical sense, for transfer into the machine tool or for take-over by the machine tool, and this predetermined position corresponds to the above-mentioned position of the female dies and to an equivalent position of the respective male dies.